


Dancing Into Your Heart

by pherryt



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Jimmy, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Cas, Exotic Dancers, M/M, M/M/M, Rimming, Smut, Stripper AU, Threesome, alpha!cas, auto-fellatio, switching implied, teaching dean to dance, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Dean likes watching strippers as much as the next guy - excuse me,Exotic Dancers- but evenhe'ssurprised when he's totally taken by the twins that he gets to see performing on his birthday. He can't stop going back night after night, despite knowing he's got no chance with them. He'll just suffer and admire in silence. No harm, no foul.And if the twins happen to be outside his normal comfort zone of what he's attracted to - well, it's not like he's ever going to get the chance to act on it, right?





	Dancing Into Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I got this request from a tumblr user (murray07): 
> 
> Hey I love your blog do you know if there are any fic with Cas and Jimmy as exotic dancers and they meet Dean at a show or maybe Dean is a dancer and the twins see him preform if not who do we have to talk to make that a fic pleeeeeeease It would be even hotter if it was a ABO fic
> 
> I still have bingo squares to fill, so I've decided to use this for my Free Square :D

It was Dean’s birthday and the gang had decided to treat him to strippers – no, sorry, _exotic dancers_.

Not that Dean was complaining. In fact, he might have been drooling just a bit. Perhaps. He wiped at his face but couldn’t even tear his eyes off the twins up on the stage to check if anyone had noticed. Though Dean was too far gone to care if anyone even had as he watched the dark haired, blue eyed beauties moving gracefully across the floor, around each other, losing more and more clothing as they did – not that they’d been wearing much to begin with.

He didn’t even know what they were – Alpha, Beta or Omega – and, for once, he didn’t fucking care. Dean couldn’t breathe anything other than them. How he knew it was them in a crowded club filled with so many scents – natural or perfumed, arousal mixed with smoke and alcohol and other things, some less than pleasant - he wasn’t sure, but it was as intoxicating to his nose as the sight of their bodies was to his eyes.

Dean leaned forward in his seat, shifting, hoping no one could see how hard he was getting in his pants.

This type of reaction from him was unusual. Not that he didn’t like ogling the str- _dancers_ , or get aroused by them on occasion (okay, more than on occasion). No, that was completely normal. But it didn’t usually happen so _fast_ . He wasn’t usually consumed with the need to see _more_ , to be with them.

Nor had he ever been attracted to anyone who wasn’t both female and an omega (except once or twice when they were Beta’s, but that was far and few between), and it was quite clear to him that he’d found an exception to at least half of those normal criteria. He couldn’t stop looking at the very _manly_ dancers who were now dancing in front of him. Dean heard snickering around him, but it didn’t register as he watched the blue-eyed men with his mouth agape and eyes wide. They were closer than before and he could see the sweat on their chests, their thighs, the scruff on the face of one and he whimpered as all sorts of thoughts suddenly accosted him, the sound lost under the music the twins danced to.

All too soon, the music stopped and the twins left the stage and Dean was left hard and wanting, enduring the teasing of his friends. He swallowed disappointedly as he realized that whatever strange attraction he was feeling could never be acted upon.  Clubs had rules and no touching was a biggie. And there was nothing to set him apart from all their other patrons and admirers anyway, so trying to catch them backstage and hit on them was right out.

But it didn’t stop him from going home and dreaming about them.

Or returning, nearly night after night. Never talking to them, just watching. Fuck, he was a creeper, wasn’t he? No, he couldn’t be. This was their _job_ after all. People were _supposed_ to be watching them. the dancers wouldn’t make any money if people stopped watching them. And he never bothered them. he didn’t stalk them or...or…this wasn't making Dean feel any better.

He resolved not to go in for a few days, maybe even a week. He briefly entertained the idea of a month and realized he couldn’t go quite that long without getting his fix.

Fuck. How the hell did he, Dean Winchester, ladies and omega man extraordinaire, become so obsessed with these unknown men? _Why?_ What was so special about them that he couldn’t get them out of his head?

Groaning, Dean slumped on his couch.

He was fucking doomed.

* * *

 

Cas and Jimmy had been performing for years. They were old hats at exotic dancing, even if it wasn’t something Cas – or, really, anyone who’d ever met Cas -  had ever thought he’d get into. He could blame Jimmy for that, of course, as he liked to blame his twin for almost everything else. It was usually deserved.

But Jimmy liked to dance, ever since they were young, and the two of them never did anything without the other, so of course, Cas went along to every dance lesson. He learned to love them for themselves, and not just for Jimmy’s sake, but it was never what he’d planned to do in his life.

Working at Purgatory had been an accident.

Both of them fresh from college and already disillusioned by the lack of work, they’d gone to the club to drown their sorrows. There’d been some sort of amateur competition going on with a cash prize. They had certainly needed the money, and with a smirk and not one single word to Cas, Jimmy had signed them up.

Not only had they won, they’d blown all the rest of the competition out of the water and the owner approached them with a job offer.  Thinking it would only be temporary till they could get back on their feet, the twins had accepted.

Temporary had become so lucrative that any other jobs they found were laughable. Before they knew it, Cas and Jimmy had risen to the top and thoughts of leaving never even crossed their minds.

But it was lonely, damn lonely. Normally, Cas and Jimmy were enough for each other, but they’d learned in college that an occasional third brought something special to the relationship. They had a feeling a permanent one could round them off in all the best ways. But being dancers, everyone they met was…let’s just say, disappointing.

Sure, everyone _wanted_ the twins. But they didn’t want _them_ , they wanted their bodies. They wanted willing Omega’s…

They didn’t want a pair of Alphas.

These people didn’t want to have a conversation, cuddle in bed, go on road trips. Anything real relationships had. That was the downside of being a dancer. The twins had been demoted to eye candy, to being a fantasy. The idea that they wanted something more was, apparently, ludicrous, according to the last guy they’d shown any interest in.

It made Cas wonder if maybe they should reconsider their jobs if they ever really wanted to be happy in life. After all, between the two of them, and the fact that they’d saved money just from living together in a small, one bedroom – they hadn’t needed anything larger – they had a pretty hefty nest egg built up. And during their spare time, Cas had been working on his book. If they quit, maybe he could finish it?

And maybe the next guy they tried to bring in wouldn’t be looking at them as a fantasy, but as real people.

Jimmy frowned at the suggestion, sitting down next to Cas on the couch. “Are you really not happy, Cassie? I thought you loved to dance?”

“I did, I do, at least when I’m with you, but…I’m tired. And we can’t keep this up forever…” Cas looked up at his brother. “We’ve already done it far longer than we ever planned on. Whatever happened to our dreams?”

“Well, my dream was always dancing of some kind and at least here, I get to do that. And it’s not easy work, Cas. We’ve got fans, we’re paid well…and you have plenty of time to work on your book without getting your soul crushed by some corporate job. What’s this really about?” Jimmy asked quietly. He wanted desperately to pull Cas into a hug, but he knew Cas needed space to get his thoughts in order.

“We need someone else Jimmy, someone to balance us out,” Castiel looked at him. “And we can’t find that like this. I feel like I’m…like _we’re_ …stuck in a rut – “ Jimmy snorted and Cas glared. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Maybe not, but it was pretty damn funny,” Jimmy chuckled. This time, Jimmy gave in to his urge to pull Cas into his arms. His brother went without protest. “Look, don’t give up yet. I’ve got a really good feeling…you remember that green eyed Alpha that’s been coming in so frequently recently? The one that seems so shy but tips so well?”

“Yeah?” Cas asked slowly, squinting his eyes a bit as he tried to get whatever Jimmy was driving at. “Jim, dating customers has never worked out – “

“Sshhh…little brother. What if he’s not a customer? Remember when the car broke down last week? He works at the shop I had it towed to. He was too busy to notice me, but I got a better look at him and whew! Cassie, he’s just our type! And covered in grease…”

Cas echoed his brothers groan before burying his face into Jimmy’s neck and sucking, eliciting a gasp from his brother. “You’re not helping, Jimmy. He’s still a customer. And we have no idea what he’s like.”

“I know he owns the shop and has expanded it – he’s handy with his hands and apparently smart and business savvy too. So we got brawns, and we got brains. That’s two outta three, yeah?” Jimmy bared his neck, letting Cas have better access, knowing the discussion would get him nearly as hot and bothered as just thinking about it was making Jimmy. “And according to the receptionist, some guy with a mullet, he’s loyal to his family and friends and very fucking single.”

“How the hell did you find that out? Did you just ask the guy ‘So, what’s your boss’s relationship status?’ just like that?” Castiel pulled back, his eye now narrowing in disapproval.

“Oh hell, no. I didn’t have to ask a damn word. Guy was a regular chatty Cathy and I just took advantage of it. See, apparently, Dean – that’s the Alpha’s name, in case you were wondering – has a little brother and they were orphaned young. Dean sacrificed everything for this kid and seriously, like, if I didn’t know better, this guy was totally building Dean up to me. Now, since he had no reason to do that – I mean, I was already at his shop and spending cash – “ Jimmy shrugged. “Yeah, I got no idea why, but I mean, it pushes like, all our buttons. What can it hurt to check him out?”

Castiel mused over that for a moment or two before humming his agreement. “Okay, Jimmy. But if this goes sideways – “

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll start considering other gigs,” Jimmy sighed. He tugged at Cas’s shirt collar and slid his hands down to start undoing the buttons. “Now, why don’t you get over here…?”

Jimmy kept Cas distracted for the rest of the night, and then they worked up a basic plan of attack over breakfast. Of course, the hardest part now was finding a way to approach the Alpha. Dean had stopped showing up at the club as frequently and Jimmy had already picked up their car from the shop. What they needed, was a casual encounter somewhere. The question was, how could they arrange something like that without it being suspicious?

Finally giving up on casual, the two of them made a new plan and waited for the next time Dean showed up. They breathed a mutual sigh of relief when Dean returned a week later. Jimmy had peeked through the curtain and just managed to spot him, strolling with forced casualness to a front row table. The brown-haired Alpha with the green eyes and leather jacket sat down and lounged in his chair, but Jimmy could see the jittering of his legs.

A smirk grew on his lips. Dean was definitely affected by them. Now here was hoping he wasn’t like those other jerks who screamed and ran when confronted with the truth of his and Cas’s Alpha status. He rushed back to their dressing room – they actually rated one of those due to their popularity and seniority – and ducked inside, slamming the door behind him.

Cas looked up from the mirror, startled out of applying eyeliner and various glitters. “What’s wrong with you?”

“He’s here! Cassie, he’s here!” Jimmy crowed. “Are you ready to put the plan in motion?”

“It’s not all that much of a plan, Jimmy,” Cas protested.

Jimmy clapped his hands together and ignored the statement. “Oh, I can’t wait to talk to him…to drive him wild…”

“You can drive anyone wild,” Cas grumbled, rolling his eyes and turning away to finish his makeup. “C’mon, you need to get ready too.”

“Right, right,” Jimmy nodded vigorously. “Gotta look our best if we wanna hook him!”

Cas sighed, but inwardly, he couldn’t help smiling at his brother’s excitement. He just hoped this worked out better than every other time had. Jimmy’s optimism, however, was catching, and soon Castiel was vibrating with the need to go out there, get on stage and give the best damn performance he ever had.

* * *

 

Dean hadn’t been able to hold out. Less than a week, and here he was back again at the club, jonesing to see the twins. And the twins didn’t disappoint. They seemed to look at him often as they danced, though their routine took them all over the stage. But that didn’t mean they’d actually noticed him, did it?

His eyes remained glued on them, his nose flaring to catch their unique scent that somehow cut through everything else. They were nearly identical to each other, both reminding him of lightning and thunder and fresh rain. One had a slightly stronger hint of ozone, the other a bit of moistened earth. What he wouldn’t give to smell them up close and personal. Oh god…Dean bit his lip as he watched them move fluidly, gracefully around each other.

Painfully hard when the show ended, Dean remained at his table, though he didn’t care at all for the next act. He nursed his whiskey, willing his body to cool down so he could get up without embarrassing himself.

He nearly snorted as he took another sip.

He didn’t know why he was so worried about what others thought of him. Nearly everyone here was probably getting turned on by one or more of the dancers. Why should he be embarrassed? It was perfectly natural, after all.

Right?

He’d almost convinced himself to stand up when three glasses hit the table with small thuds, one promptly sliding over to him. Dean looked up and his jaw dropped, his eyes – no, his entire head – whipping side to side, taking in the twins that stood on either side of him. He blinked and found they’d already sat down. They were nearly unrecognizable – the one on his left in slacks and a button up with the top two buttons undone, his hair a complete and utter mess, glasses perched on his nose. The one on his left had neatly combed hair, a ridiculous looking shirt in completely obnoxious colors and holey faded blue jeans.

Dean reminded himself to breathe, inhaling and almost moaned as their combined scents assaulted his nose at the much closer range he’d been -strangely- blessed with. Mostly Neat and Glasses was the one that held the extra ozone scent while the other had the earthier smell.

Earthy smirked at Dean and raised his glass. “I’m Jimmy, that’s Cas,” he said, nodding his head over at his brother.

“Uh…hey, I’m Dean,” Dean managed to say, somehow. His throat felt like there was a stranglehold on it.

“We were wondering if you’d be interested in getting to know us a little better?” glasses – no, Cas – spoke up, the low gravelly voice going straight to Dean’s – oh no, don’t even think about it! He shifted in his seat, grabbed his glass and gulped about half of it down. Cas and Jimmy’s eyes raised up in surprise.

“Uh…” Dean said dumbly.

“We don’t bite,” Cas assured him.

“Yeah, not till, like, the third date, promise,” Jimmy grinned, a twinkle in his eyes. His brother turned to glare at him.

“That’s not going to reassure him, Jimmy.”

“What?” Jimmy shrugged and slammed his whiskey down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and setting the now empty glass solidly on the table. He set both hands flat down on the table and leaned in. “Look, he’s attracted, we’re attracted. We’re ‘exotic dancers’ in a club, and he comes here to watch. There are no subtle ways to go about this.”

Sighing, the brother nodded and turned to face Dean, his fingers playing at the condensation on his still half full glass. “To be perfectly clear, Dean. My brother and I aren’t propositioning you for a quick fuck – “

“Though that could be arranged, too,” Jimmy winked. Cas glared. Dean had to hold back a snort of laughter at their fond antics.

“-we’re actually looking to get to know you. See if we might, perhaps, be compatible enough for more than that.” Cas’s voice was calm, even, but Dean was already getting used to the twin’s scent and he could smell it now: their nervousness, wariness and hope.

“To that end, before we move any further in either direction, there’s something you ought to know,” Jimmy said. His voice was less even, but still impressively calm. Dean’s brows raised as the wariness in their scents spiked to actual fear.

“Shoot,” Dean finally got his mouth working again. “This whole thing is new territory for me. Don’t think you can say anything that will shock me more than I’ve already shocked myself.”

“We’re both Alphas -” Cas said bluntly.

“-And we’re not looking to share you, we’re looking for all of us to share each other,” Jimmy finished.

Dean had been wrong.

Apparently, he still could be shocked.

First, instead of the nice Omegas of the female persuasion, he was incredibly attracted to Alphas of the male persuasion. That…was a new one on him and he wasn’t sure how to go any further with it (except to know that he did, _really did_ , want to follow to see where this ended – which was yet another surprise). And secondly, they’d just admitted to incest. Now, Dean had always wondered. Twins were supposedly close. _Really_ close, and he’d always fantasized about it, but he’d known it was one of those unfulfillable fantasies. Because twins – well, that was just rumors, right?

Evidently not.

They’d taken great risk to admit that second fact to him, and the longer he took to reply, the more resigned they both looked. Cas jerked his glass to his lips and swallowed - Dean unable to look away from the long throat, perfect for licking and sucking – then slammed it back down on the table.

“Never mind,” Cas gritted out. As one, the twins stood and Dean panicked. They’d dropped everything into his lap, and he was letting them get away!

He surged to his feet with a shout of “No! D-don’t…don’t go, please! You just…I couldn’t believe my ears. Yes, of course I’d like to get to know you. You guys ever been to the Roadhouse? It’s just down the road a bit. Great burgers and we could get a booth in the back – quieter than here, and maybe…talk?”

Twin heads swiveled to look at him then back to each other, a silent exchange going on behind their eyes and in their micro expressions. Finally, they turned back to him, their scents easing back into something more hopeful. “Yeah, we’ve been there. That sounds like a plan.”

With matching grins, the twins followed Dean out of the club and took note of his car, whistling when they got a good look at it.

“This here’s Baby. She’s a sweet ride. I could drive you over to the Roadhouse, let you fellas get a feel for her?” Dean asked hopefully, all the while knowing that they must have their own car here and surely, they’d turn down this ride with a stranger.

Jimmy smirked and he reached around Dean and yanked the door open, shoving Cas inside first and following after. Dean blinked, then shut the door, hurrying around to the driver’s side and sliding in, right onto the bench seat, his thigh pressing against Cas’s in the tight quarters.

It was thrilling and heady, the scent of two Alphas that found him so attractive trapped in the car. It was nothing like he’d imagined and it turned him on like nothing ever had before. If Dean had had any doubts about himself before, this erased all of them. He couldn’t help sneaking peeks at their profiles as he drove and he was actually relieved for nearly the first time ever that the ride was so short. He wanted to get lost in their eyes, something he couldn’t do while driving.

They settled in at the Roadhouse in the back booth as Dean had planned, but as soon as he saw the waitress, he groaned and his scent changed to one of sheepish resignation.

The woman was blonde and her grin was just this side of evil as she spotted Dean with Jimmy and Cas. “Why hello, there, Dean. Won’t you introduce me to your new _friends_ ?” she eyed them up and down and there was a spark of recognition. _Oh no_. The grin turned absolutely wicked as she plopped down next to Dean. “Wait, aren’t these those dancers from the club? Dean-o, you sly dog you!”

“Hello, I’m Cas. This is my brother Jimmy,” Cas reached forward with his hand and the waitress eagerly took it. She looked them up and down as she shook their hands.

Dean started to grumble. “Jo, c’mon, will you just take our orders already? Or at least give us the goddamn menus?” he amended.

She rolled her eyes. “Like you don’t always get the same thing every time.”

“I would like a menu, please,” Cas asked with narrowed eyes. He wasn’t sure he liked the waitress – Jo – and the way she was acting towards Dean. Jimmy stiffened beside him and Cas knew he felt the same way.

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes again. “I’ll bring two over since Dean doesn’t really need one.” She started to get up when another body, very tall with long hair, squished her back into the booth – shoving Dean into the corner.

“Hey!” he yelped.

“Dean! Hey, man, what are you doing here? Oh hi, I’m Sam!” the tall man introduced himself with a friendlier grin than Jo had. Jimmy and Cas exchanged looks. What the hell was going on here?

“Sam, nice to you see you, but I see you nearly every single day. Can the two of you just…leave us alone? Please?” Dean gritted out and started shoving back. Jo squeaked as she got squished between the two men.

“Dean is on a _date_ ,” Jo supplied breathlessly as she got squeezed. Both Sam and Dean froze in their efforts to shove through Jo. Cas and Jimmy shared another look. Despite the situation, Sam smelled friendly, Jo smelled amused and Dean just smelled…exasperated. Maybe a little panicked too.

Friendly or not, Sam was presently scoffing at her words. “A date? C’mon Jo, look at these guys – they’re not even Dean’s type!”

A sound escaped unheard from Dean’s mouth and Cas and Jimmy looked at him in concern when the embarrassment hit their noses.

“Oh yeah? Take a better look and then…for your information…take note of the fact that they’re both dancers. Like, really nimble, really graceful, kinda _sinful_ dancers.” Jo pushed with a smirk.

Sam did turn back to them and take the twins in again. His face became thoughtful. “Huh. Okay, yeah, they do kinda remind me Lisa and Cassie with their dark hair but their eyes are different colors. Though Lisa was that _very bendy_ Yoga instructor, didn’t you say Dean?”

“Will the two of you just fuck off? I’m hungry, Cas and Jimmy are hungry. Sam, you are quite literally contributing to starvation right here by keeping Jo from her job,” Dean grumbled.

Sam slid out of the booth and let Jo out and the twins could hear an audible sigh of relief from the object of their potential affections – before it turned into an even more audible huff of frustration as Sam sat right back down. Who was this Sam anyway?

“Listen, buddy, as amusing as this is, we _are_ on a date with Dean and you’re kinda…in the way,” Jimmy pointed out with a glare.

“Wait, seriously? Jo was serious?” Sam turned to Dean with shock on his face. “Dean, are you _serious?_ Since when have you liked men? And you _do_ realize they’re both Alphas, right?”

With every word Dean’s shoulders hunched together and the man became smaller in the booth. Cas growled and both Sam and Dean’s heads shot up.

“Whoever someone does or does not like doesn’t give you the right to criticize them for it,” Cas gritted out, his fists clenched under the table and only Jimmy’s hand on his thigh kept him from leaping over it to wipe the look off this Sam’s face. He didn’t need to. The scent of two pissed off Alphas turned Sam white.

“Shit, no, I wasn’t…it’s just, Dean’s my brother and…I’ve just never seen…I don’t really care myself, but, I mean, if it were your brother, and he suddenly liked something or did something you’ve never seen him have an interest in before, wouldn’t you be in a little bit of shock yourself?” Sam pleaded with Alphas. “When we were growing up, Dean was always the ladies’ man…I’ve never even seen him look twice at a guy before – Alpha or not. So…I mean. I’m just…trying to process it.”

“Well in that case, if this is so out of the norm for your brother, have you thought about the fact that your brother is also trying to ‘process it’ and you’re not helping matters any?” Jimmy pointed out, looking over at Dean.

Sam blinked, looked at Dean and blinked again. He scrambled to his feet, turning red as a beet. “Shit, I’m sorry. I’m the worst brother in the history of brothers. I’ll um…leave you guys to it and um…you wanna talk, at all, just call me. Whenever. Y’know. No judging. Just, let me wrap my head around this, kay?”

Sam disappeared, just in time for Jo to reappear with the menus and a couple of beers. “On the house,” she said before racing after Sam. Cas wasn’t sure, as he peered after her briefly, but he thought she’d probably heard the whole thing and was taking their advice to heart and giving Dean the space he needed.

Speaking of…

Dean grabbed his beer and took a gulp of it and then put it down, fingers reaching for a napkin and idly shredding it to pieces before looking up at the twins from beneath his lashes. Their breath caught at the sight, despite his nervousness.

“So, um…yeah. If you guys weren’t aware before, I’m an Alpha too. I have no idea what I’m doing here except I haven’t been able to get either of you out of my head for weeks. This is…they’re not wrong. This is so far out of my norm I’m floundering.” Dean gave a nervous laugh and licked his lips. Cas could feel Jimmy’s inaudible whine as the motion arrested both of their eyes. But as uncertain as Dean was, Cas could smell how sincere Dean’s words were and that he was _definitely_ still attracted to them. He wasn’t playing at anything. At least, not intentionally.

“Dean, we don’t have to do anything right now except to get to know each other. See if we uh, if the attraction goes beyond the physical,” Cas suggested. “It gives you time to think about this, about us and if it turns out you’d rather not, well, Jimmy and I wouldn’t be averse to being friends with you.”

“Seriously?” Dean looked up again in surprise, his fingers stilling.

Jimmy nodded. “I won’t lie, Dean. You’re…” Jimmy’s eyes slid over what he could see of Dean in the booth, “Really good looking and intoxicating to smell, but I think we can manage to keep our hands off if that’s what you want.”

He picked up his beer and Cas did the same, both holding the beers up and across the table, waiting. “To getting to know each other…” Cas said.

Dean grinned, relief evident and he clinked his bottle with theirs. They all went to take a swig, but just as Dean’s lips closed over the bottle and he started to lift the bottle and swallow, he heard Jimmy mutter, “…and to eventually fucking like bunnies.”

Choking and spewing beer over the table – the alcohol even reaching the twins - Dean watched in stunned disbelief as Cas turned to glare at his brother. Jimmy shrugged sheepishly and with a twitching quirk to his lips. “What? It was a _great_ reaction! He’s got some distance on him. It’s pretty impressive.”

Cas sighed. “Dean, I’d like you to meet my twin. He’s incorrigible, dirty and impulsive, and his one true passion is dancing – any kind of dancing. But to be perfectly frank, the dancing we do is probably a perfect fit for his personality. I apologize in advance for his behavior, because lord knows, Jimmy won’t.”

“Uh…I’m…uh, okay. It was um, gotta admit that Jimmy’s right. Good shock factor. Been known to wait to do the same thing to my brother on occasion. Though, usually not with something so…risqué.” Dean chuckled.

The rest of the night passed more easily than Dean had anticipated once the annoying little brother/little sister combo had wisely backed off and let Dean be Dean and let him get to know the twins.

That they were beautiful and hypnotizing to watch was already a given. That their scents were driving him crazy, he already knew. But that they were funny and thoughtful and smart too was the filling in the pie (Shut up. He knew it was supposed to be icing on the cake. He didn’t care. He liked pie better). They liked burgers nearly as much as Dean did – well, no, Jimmy liked them _more_ than Dean did, if the sounds he made around the burger were any indication (and no, Dean didn’t get a boner just listening to Jimmy. Nor did he notice how Cas’s eyes darkened and the scent of combined lust at the table rose up just a notch). He discovered that Cas was an aspiring writer and that both of them were eager to learn about cars – especially Dean’s Baby.

All of which meant that Dean was already gone. Hook, line and sinker.

He still didn’t know what he was doing, but he no longer cared.

It was already nearing 4am before Ellen came by to kick them out and none of them were eager to part ways so soon. And then Jimmy offered to teach Dean how to dance…

Which is how Dean found himself at 5am in the living room of the twins’ apartment trying to move under expert, guiding hands, all three of them down to their boxers and boxer briefs. He had no idea whose bright idea it was to get down to their skivvies but he was so fucking glad they had. There was music playing somewhere – something Dean didn’t recognize – but it had a sensuous beat, just loud enough to be heard but not enough to disturb the neighbors.

Long fingers gripped his hips from the front, helping him to sway and roll with the music, while more gripped his shoulders, slid down his arms. He stumbled, breathing hard as he soon realized how close all three of them were, how hot their bodies against his felt.

He laughed breathlessly when he stumbled again. “I told you I’d be no good at this…”

“Oh no…I think you’re doing splendidly,” Cas breathed out, his voice even deeper and gravelly then it had been previously. It was definitely hitting buttons Dean’s had never even realized he had.

Jimmy hummed agreement, eyes sweeping down and up again. “Oh yeah, Dean, you’re a natural. We can definitely work with what you’ve got…you’ve definitely got a few things we don’t.” Jimmy’s eyes dragged back down to Dean’s bowlegs. He’d always felt a little self-conscious of those (maybe more than a little) but the way Cas and Jimmy seemed to appreciate them made Dean feel warm and giddy.

All inhibitions and worries and nervousness fled as he inhaled the twins, leaning back into Cas, still swaying to match the other Alphas rhythm. Cas’s breath shuddered against his ear, nose nudging into Dean’s medium brown hair. This close, Cas could see hints of blonde highlights hiding there. Jimmy closed in from the front, the fingers still splayed on Dean’s hips curving around to grope the Alpha’s ass.

Dean let out a gasp at the touch, and stared at Jimmy, eyes wide with unspoken need. Jimmy’s eyes flicked to the side of Dean’s head to meet Cas’s and then back again as Cas started whispering in Dean’s ear. “We truly meant only to teach you to dance, but if you’re amenable…we could do so much more. Just say the word, Dean.”

“Word…” Dean gasped out again, fighting a smile and the urge to grind back against Cas, who he could feel hard against him.

Jimmy groaned and surged forward, pressing his lips to Dean’s. If Dean had expected this to feel different from being with a woman – well, it was and it wasn’t. He’d known aggressive women on occasion that kissed like Jimmy did – in fact, he preferred them. What was different so far was the feel of stubble catching on him, rasping against his skin and making him tingle as Cas’s lips latched onto Dean’s neck and sucked hard, licking a soothing trail afterwards. Jimmy groaned into Dean’s mouth and broke away, his eyes blown lust wide. He latched onto the other side of Dean’s neck, as the twins worked to give him matching marks. Teeth nipped along his exposed throat, a tease of where a mating bite would be placed.

It was too soon for that but _oh fuck that felt good_.

“I thought…” Dean gasped, trying to get enough air to speak, “I thought you didn’t bite…till the th-third date?”

Cas’s rumbling laugh reverberated through Dean’s body and _oh god that_ **_really felt good_ **. Jimmy smirked. And whispered, “I lied. Now…stop distracting me, Dean. I need to worship this body before me. Find all its happy places…discover how you taste – your skin, your come…” Jimmy’s hand snaked around to cup at Dean’s ass once more, pulling his cheeks apart as Jimmy continued whispering. “Your ass…oh god…” Jimmy’s eyes rolled as he squeezed Dean’s butt, yanking him forward, their erections rocking together through their underpants.

“Jimmy,” Cas growled.

“Oh, don’t worry brother, I ain’t leaving you out. You know that.”

“Oh, fuck me…” Dean breathed.

“Is that what you want?” Cas rumbled into his ear. “We can certainly oblige, but we don’t want to push you…” Jimmy whined and at Cas’s words and Dean’s knees wavered. The only thing keeping him up were the twins arms.

“Yeah,” Dean gasped. “Want that…”

“Then I think if we’re gonna do this, we ought to move someplace a little more comfortable,” Jimmy said with a smirk. He stepped back and grabbed Dean’s hand, pulling him along, Cas following behind. Dean nodded his agreement, eyes closing, breathing in the delicious scents of the Alphas…

They reached the bedroom in no time, Cas moving ahead of him, dropping his boxer briefs and crawling up onto the king-sized bed before rolling onto his back and spreading his legs invitingly. “Dean…what do you think of the idea of you fucking me like this, while Jimmy fucks you from behind?”

Dean groaned at the idea of sinking inside of Cas’s ass. He felt so close already, he wasn’t sure he would last. He moved to stand in front of the bed on shaky legs. “Gotta be honest with ya guys, don’t know if I’m gonna last long enough for that, as awesome as it sounds. Kinda feels like that first year after I presented, y’know? When I was poppin’ a knot every time the wind so much as hit me…”

“That’s okay, we know how to take the edge off…” Jimmy whispered behind him, palming Dean’s ass again through the plain boxers. “Why don’t you take these off and kneel over Cas’s face, let him taste you. I know he’s dying to taste you, even if he’s too polite to say it.”

Nodding eagerly, Dean shucked off his boxers as Jimmy had suggested and proceeded to crawl up onto the bed, over Cas’s long, shapely legs, brushing over his thick member with his own – Dean had to stop and bite his lip, his head thrown back at the feel of their naked cocks sliding together. Nothing had ever felt quite like this. Cas reached for him, long fingers grasping Dean’s thighs and pulling him up over his chest and settling Dean above his face.

Cas looked up, flicking his tongue out to touch the tip of Dean’s cock. Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away. “Go ahead and use the headboard for support, Dean,” Cas said before sucking Dean down without another word. Dean fell forward with a cry, grabbing a hold of the headboard as Cas had suggested. His arms shook as Cas put his incredible talented tongue to use.

It was mind-blowing.

Dean rocked into Cas’s mouth despite straining to hold still but Cas just hummed and pulled him closer, encouraging Dean to move, to thrust. Dean didn’t think anything could feel better than that, till something wet touched his hole. He shuddered and gasped, his head falling onto the headboard. He looked down and caught the endless pools of blue looking up at him. There was mischief there and that was when Dean realized that Cas was holding Dean’s cheeks apart and that it was Jimmy’s tongue in his ass.

And if the noises Jimmy was making was any indication – _hell!_ if the arousal scent clouding the _fucking room_ was any indication – he was fucking enjoying eating Dean out.

Groaning, Dean lost it, vision whiting out as he came in Cas’s mouth. Cas swallowed it down, every last drop as Dean twitched into his mouth again, and again.

Gasping, Dean fell forward and the twins gently helped him to lay down on the soft bed. When Dean’s vision cleared, he looked at the twins guiltily. _He’d_ gotten off, but judging by their still hard dicks, _they_ hadn’t. As if they could read his mind, Jimmy smirked at Dean and spoke.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I’m gonna open him up, show you how to do it, and by the time he’s ready, I bet you will be too…” Jimmy winked at Dean and slithered down his brother’s body, sliding his hands down the thick thighs and pushing them up to expose Cas’s hole. Dean watched hungrily as Jimmy started licking around it, teasing the rim before finally sliding the tip of his tongue inside. A moan from Cas caught Dean’s attention and he noticed then that he’d replaced his brother’s hands and was holding his own legs up, freeing Jimmy’s hands to…

Dean whipped his head back down just in time to see Jimmy replace his tongue with a finger, thrusting it inside roughly. Dean nearly winced at how hard Jimmy was going, but Cas seemed to enjoy it. A second finger joined the first and Cas started pushing down on Jimmy’s fingers, trying to get him deeper and Dean found himself holding his breath.

Jimmy looked up at him. “Cassie likes it like this, but don’t worry, we’ll go a little gentler for your first time bottoming. Get you used to it before we experiment to find out what you like. How’s that sound, Dean?”

“Sounds…fuckin’ awesome,” Dean said dazedly, unable to look away from what Jimmy was doing, rolling over and crawling closer to get a better look. A third finger had already joined the other two, thrusting and stretching at Cas’s hole. Dean’s dick throbbed between his legs and he looked down in surprise. Jimmy had been right…and oh fuck…he wanted to be inside Cas so fucking bad…

Again, the twins seemed to read his mind and Jimmy pulled out and made room for Dean. “Dean…please…” Cas moaned. “I’m ready…”

Shaking with desire, Dean knelt in front of Cas, took himself in hand and pressed his tip against Cas’s hole. Lust spiked through the room, Cas and Dean groaning in unison as he popped past the rim, Cas’s channel gripping Dean tightly. He whimpered, thrusting deeper. Cas cried out, arching his back. Soon, the dancer was chanting his name and everything else faded away to the slick heat of Cas, the overpowering scents, the feelings bubbling inside him.

A hand slid over his back, up his neck and pulled him down, bending Cas in half as their lips met. They kissed, messy and wet as their hips continued to rise and fall. Dean was nearing the end – he wasn’t going to hold out any longer. He dropped his head to Cas’s shoulder, feeling blunt fingernails scratching and pulling at his hair. He groaned and picked up the pace, turning his face and catching sight of Jimmy-

-who was on his back with his feet in the air and sucking his own dick.

“Fuck!” Dean yelled, giving Cas several more deep, hard thrusts, his knot pushing on Cas’s rim. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the sight beside them and when Cas growled out “Do it, Dean, knot me!” Dean shoved in one last time and locked. His eyes rolled back in his head and his vision whited out again as he came for the second time that night, this time even harder than before, his hips moving in small, jerking motions.

Cas gasped and grabbed Dean’s ass, pulling him tighter, grinding Dean’s dick inside him and he came too, fingers scrabbling at Dean the whole while.

When both could think again, they managed to turn to look at Jimmy who’d flopped down beside them with a gummy, sated grin, covered in his own come – what little he hadn’t managed to swallow himself.

Dean looked at Jimmy in amazement. “God, that was…holy fuck, Jimmy! How’d you do that?”

Jimmy shrugged lazily and rolled to curl up against the other two men. “I’m a dancer. Cas and I are both pretty damn flexible.”

Dean’s brain short circuited. “Wait…you can _both_ suck your own dicks?”

“Yup,” Jimmy said, wrapping his arms around Dean and Cas.

“So…you think you can teach _me_ to do that?” Dean wondered.

“Sure…but I don’t think that’s a skill you’re likely to _need_ if you decide to keep us around,” Jimmy purred. “I mean sure, I did it today, but today was special and I admit, I was kind of showing off.”

“Jimmy, you can show off for me _any_ time,” Dean breathed. His knot popped free and he groaned as he slid out, rolling off Cas so the other Alpha could be more comfortable. But he didn’t let go.

Dean had hit the jackpot. Smart, sexy and all kinds of awesome with an explosive chemistry between them he’d never felt the likes of before.

He’d be crazy to throw this away, despite all of them being Alphas, or all of them being men.

Nosing into Cas’s neck, Dean slung a leg over one of Cas’s sticky thighs and laid his arm across Cas’s stomach to grasp Jimmy’s hand. The three of them fell asleep like that, sated and content, never minding the mess they’d made.

They’d clean it up in the morning.

Though how they were going to fit three men into a standard style apartment shower, Dean didn’t know. But he enjoyed falling asleep imagining myriad ways of how they could possibly do it – seeing as the twins were so particularly _bendy_ from the dancing they did.

Dean had nothing but faith that they’d make it work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this art that Blue-reveries made for this fic !  
> 
> 
> also - go directly [to the post ](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/post/166654242531/blue-reveries-anddone-a-little-something#notes) and show some love :D


End file.
